The End of Pain
by gaaradave1
Summary: ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

**10****th****October**

A young child runs down the streets of Konoha, avoiding the growing mob of kunai weilding civilians and ninja alike.

This boy possesses blond hair and the greatest set of cerulean eyes that holds purity and great innocence. These, along with his whisker birth marks are twisted on his face, at this moment it beholds pure terror.

Shouts of "kill the demon" are heard throughout the the mob as the young child, one Naruto Uzamaki stumbles down a darkened alley way. A savage roar drowns out the decaying whimpers of a broken, bloodied and near dead 6 year old child. The Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox now no longer holds the innocence in his near dead eyes.

This is a common occurrence. The beatings, rapes, stabbings. All so much one child can truly take before becoming truly at one with the darkness of the human soul. A birthday is supposed to be a happy time, but not for this child. He is alone in the world. No one to care for him, no one to love.

Naruto crawls his way to his broken into apartment building, listening to all the jeers, insults and threats coming all around him. Finding himself inside a casualty of a storm, he quickly makes his way into a corner and cries himself to sleep, hungry, cold and alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto**

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked on the shivering form of a small child with pity. Unlike many, the Hokage of the Leaf Village thought of Naruto as a great hero, someone worthy of respect, yet looking upon this creature, he cant help but think that the Leaf isn't worth it.

"Come on now Naruto" smiled the Hokage. "Have you been studying and practising the things I've given you?"

In order for Naruto to protect himself from further attacks like the incredibly brutal one that occurred when he was 4, Sarutobi began secretly training Naruto in the art of the shinobi. Chakra control maybe below average, but the amount of chakra he possesses managed to render Sarutobi speechless the first time he activated his chakra coils, regardless of the fox.

Naruto knows of the fox, in fact, it could be say that the only ones who don't do anything towards Naruto negatively are a few select shinobi, the ramen stand owners, the Hokage and the fox itself.

"Come on Naruto, I'll take you for some ramen"

A small whimper was heard, and the sobbing boy just crawled into a foetal position.

Sarutobi sighed, placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and shushined into his office, placing Naruto onto a soft couch and let him sleep. The amount of pain he sees Naruto go through makes him weep himself sometimes. But as the villages leader, he can do nothing. As the council of civilians force him to do nothing to intervene unless he is literally about to die. Fortunately for the both of them, all of the clans support Naruto and his right to exist. The Ino-Shika-Cho clans find that Naruto is the hero he deserves to be. The logical Aburame clan see a child, not a demon. The Hyuuga see Naruto only as the disappointment of the 4th Hokage, but also as a normal child. While the Uchiha tried to have their stoic children befriend the child of their own best friends. Unfortunately, their fear of retribution from the rest of the village increases the guilt they have for not intervening with the child.

'The Inuzukas' mused Sarutobi. 'They really don't give a damn about the rest of the village. Should I allow them to adopt him?'

Oddly enough, the canine like shinobi respect Naruto's plight most of all, seeing him as the (no pun intended) underdog who keeps getting up to fight his enemies.

'No, the civilian council would literally destroy them. The family wouldn't care, they see Naruto as kin'.

It is then that a knock on the door is heard. "Enter"

Inside walks a beautiful woman, and excellent Kunoichi, Anko Mitarashi. The scantily clad shinobi wears her standard clothing and her trademark grin. "S'up Old Man? Heard you wanted to see me?"

The Hokage had a dark look cross his face. "Yes. I want you to investigate what occurred last night with the riot."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that, what about it?"

"How do you feel about one Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Wait, the Kyuubi brat? Why?"

The Hokage nodded to his couch, where Anko witnessed one of the most awful had ever seen in her career as a shinobi. A bloodied 6 year old child. It was in this moment that an uncharacteristic trait became prominent on Anko's face. Pure rage.

"What the fuck happened to this kid? Was it the villagers?" Anko spit on the word. To them she was the snake whore, the traitors bitch, and this kid was the same as her. "Whatever you want me to do Old Man, who do you want me to kill?" at this, an evil glint was seen in her eye.

"I just want you to find the ringleaders of the mob so they can be punished."

"What if they get in my way?"

The Hokage looked at Anko. "Remove them."

Anko saluted her boss and turned to leave. Before exiting the room she takes one last look at the ruined boy. "I'll save you from your pain Naruto" she whispered. "We have the connection in spirit like no other."

Many people avoided Anko on the street outside, as they knew full well what the grin meant. Strange though, as Anko was taking her first real smile in years. "I'll help you Naruto. Just you wait and see."

**In order for me to know how I am doing, I would appreciate some reviews.**

**Just to let you know, I have got the entire story planned out, and I intend for it to be a happy one for Naruto. It started off with pain. But things will get better for Naruto in my story, but he will still feel the pain.**


	3. Just one day

**Unfortunately I do not own Naruto **

* * *

><p><strong>3 years later<strong>

"Come on bro, you gotta get up" came a voice from above him.

Naruto got up from his bed groggily."Urgh, what is it sis?"

Above him was the smiling face of his adopted sister, one Anko Mitarashi, the first person to actually care for him.

Seeing Anko, Naruto smiled and raised himself from his bed, feeling his temporary happiness that he always feels when he wakes up to see his 'big sis'.

Ever since that day those years ago, Anko decided to look after the other village pariah. Something she had no regrets in doing, even if she had to hold him after his screams in the night, even if she had to comfort him after the beatings he suffered. She regrets none of it, the sadistic torture bitch has a soft spot for one person, but she knows that it still isn't enough for Naruto to feel truly happy, but she feels content in knowing that she is making his life better.

Naruto walks into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes of crust, before grabbing some cereal and walking to the table. Sitting down he slowly eats his breakfast.

"Hey bro, after today, how 'bout I take you for some dango." At this Naruto laughs, originally his food love was ramen, but after Anko, they bonded after the great taste of dango.

"Sure sis, I'm going to do great at the academy." Ever since Anko rescued Naruto, he has wanted to join the academy, now was his chance to make his sister proud of him. He didn't care what happened, he just wanted to be a shinobi so he can protect his only loved one.

* * *

><p>At the academy, Naruto sat down at a desk, next to a strange girl with pupil-less eyes who kept looking at him. Throughout the day, their teacher, Iruka, kept on at teaching the 9 year olds in the way of the ninja. By the end of the day, when Naruto walked into his shared apartment, he was exhausted.<p>

First of all was Hinata Hyuuga, a girl who did nothing but blush and stare at him all day. As well as one Sasuke Uchiha, an annoying, stuck up prick who just used his arrogance to flaunt his supposed superiority to everyone else. He did nothing but shoot him down all day in order to show the 'idiot' his place. Most of the other kids sneered at him too. The fangirls mostly, they had been told to hate him but their parents, something which he should not have been surprised about. However, he did make a few friends. Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi and to a certain extent, Ino Yamanaka. Seeing as how their parents actually respected him as a jailor, they had asked their kids to be nice to him.

But best of all was the teacher, Iruka, a kind man who actually listened to Naruto and whom Naruto looked up to, not as much as his 'sister' however.

Walking up to the sink to get himself a glass of water, the door to the apartment opened and there was one Anko Mitarashi standing there, hands on her hips and smiling at him.

"What, no hug?"

At this Naruto smiled and tackled his sister to the ground, something he took great pride in doing, as he knew that it was only him that Anko would let touch her.

"Right, dango time bro!"

Today was the day of the graduation exam, and Naruto was slightly nervous. All through the year Naruto had been seen as the dead last of the year. While he did hold onto his friends, he did lose respect from everyone else in his class. However, Naruto had a little ace up his sleeve. All through the years he had been holding back on his true strength, at the request of Anko, who had been training him better than anyone else ever could have. And through the years, Anko had ended up influencing him so that now there was a sort of mini-Anko moving through Konoha.

The written test wasn't to bad, even though he hated to do it. The kunai and shuriken throwing he was adequate. Now came ninjutsu. Replacement, successful. Transformation successful. Clone, surprise, as the shadow clone jutsu came into play, shocking his friend Iruka and angering his other teacher Mizuki. Needless to say, he passed the academy very well.

At home, he saw plates of dango waiting for him and a smiling sister looking at him with pride.

"Shocked them with shadow clones eh?"

"You should have seen their faces" Naruto smirked as he hugged his sister.

"Now, time to chow down!" they both exclaimed.

* * *

><p>That night wasn't as good as the day. Naruto had gone out in order to get himself a new utility belt for the next day, and as he was walking back to his apartment he was stopped but 5 shinobi lead by none other than Mizuki, one of his teachers.<p>

"Hey demon brat" he said. "Wanna play with us?" At this everyone laughed at Naruto as panic started spreading to his face.

"J-just leave me alone! I don't want to get involved."

No more was said, and 10 minutes later, a weeping, and bloodied Naruto walked back into the apartment, before he collapsed on the floor.

"NARUTO!" screamed Anko as she saw her brother on the floor. As she reached the sobbing form, anger spread through her, only to be replaced by worry and pure love for Naruto on the floor.

"It's okay foxy" said Anko soothingly, Im here, just let it all out.

It was times like these that Anko hated the village. She could take anything that was thrown at her, but if anyone messes with Naruto, someone ends up having some 'fun' with her and Ibiki. Picking up Naruto, Anko takes him to his bed, softly laying him down, then lies next to him and pulls up the covers. She twists Naruto round so he faces her and pulls him to her chest, all the while stroking his hair lovingly.

'Someone will pay for this' cried Anko internally. 'No one messes with the person I love!'

* * *

><p><strong>Okay this is the newest chapter of my little venture. Oh, and many thanks to all the great reviews from you guys, I really appreciate it. Now, I am having a bit of a dilemma, I originally wanted for Anko to just be a sister role but Im having second thoughts. Tell me if you want her to be a pairing for Naruto, but don't worry if it happens, because Im still having Temari involved with him.<strong>

**Oh, and prepare for next time, where Naruto has his first day of being a Shinobi. Til next time!**


	4. An: sorry

Well I would just like to start off with a huge apology, and a huge thank you.

Due to extremely sudden problems that have occurred in my life recently, I have been writing less and less compared to before. When even then I believed that I could actually write no matter the problem.

However, things have escalated so much that it is incredibly hard to actually write anything, it got to the point where I just couldn't sit at my laptop and do anything. And so, as of now, I will be stopping all my fics and will soon remove them from the site. I am truly sorry for doing this but I just cant continue. I will keep reading from the site however.

If you would like to continue any of the fics then by all means message me and I will get back to you.

Again, I am truly sorry, but thank you to everyone who enjoyed the little that I wrote.

Regards to all, gaaradave1


End file.
